Can You Hear Me?
by Atreyl
Summary: Can you hear me? You won't leave me, right? Please be okay. -50 prompts, a sentence following each of them.


**Prompts borrowed from Lunaescence Archives**

**

* * *

**

**1. Introduction**

It took the last piece of chocolate cake, a chocolate deprived Mello, and an ignorant Matt, and a strong friendship was born.

**2. Dreams  
**

Matt hates nightmares, he really does, but the best part is having Mello gather the redhead into his arms, and his cries slowly subside.

**3. Heaven**

To Mello, heaven isn't an afterlife of chocolate anymore; instead, it's having Matt holding him as they lay splayed across their bed.**  
**

**4. Change**

Matt, though he would never tell the blond, was thankful that Near was the new L--he didn't want Mello to change.

**5. Smile**

He takes one look at the gamer--_his _gamer--sitting on the couch, cursing loudly at the new video game he'd just gotten, and Mello smiles.**  
**

**6. Silence**

There's silence between them, and Matt almost suffocates in the closeness of their bodies, but finally Mello says, "Well, aren't you going to kiss me?" and Matt smashes his lips onto the blond's.**  
**

**7. Blood**

Matt doesn't hesitate when Mello appears at his doorstep in the middle of the night, filled with cuts, bruises, and that _scar, _and he lets his long-lost friend in.**  
**

**8. Rainbow**

Mello was like a rainstorm, loud and rather destructive, but Matt stays to watch it all unfold, because he knows that in the end, he'd be rewarded with a beautiful rainbow.**  
**

**9. Gray**

The sky is gray outside, but Mello feels blue at the fact that Near had a picture of him, yellow at the strange calmness his body overtook, orange at the investigation that was complicated, red because he knows that he's going to have fulfil his plan so Kira may finally be put to an end, green at the fact that he knows he's digging his own grave and as well as Matt's, purple as his hand twitches for something to do, and pink at the sight of his lover across the room.**  
**

**10. Vacation**

When Mello asks Matt what he'd do after Kira had been put to an end, Matt tells him he'd like to go on a vacation, and Mello almost laughs out loud because he knows that the chances of them making it 'til the end are slim.**  
**

**11. Mother Nature**

Matt hated the outdoors, although he doesn't complain when Mello orders him to go out and buy chocolate.**  
**

**12. Cat**

Matt was never too fond of cats, so today he wonders, _Why do I get along with Mello?_**  
**

**13. Trouble Lurking**

Living with Mello consisted of trips to the convenience store for chocolate at ungodly hours, injuries from things being thrown at you, a large amount of patience, and being prepared for trouble that seemed to lurk at every corner.**  
**

**14. Tears**

Mello wonders how Matt is able to stand him; he'd thrown things at the redhead, cussed at him, physically wounded him, so it almost makes Mello cry in frustration as he tries to figure out what Matt sees in him.**  
**

**15. Foreign**

When Matt's hand clasps his, Mello flinches a little at the foreign warmth that floods through him; he hadn't been held that way in such a long time...**  
**

**16. Sorrow**

Mello was bursting with emotions when he left Whammy's: anger at Near, sorrow at L's death, irked at the stares he got from the other orphans, and regret at the fact that he didn't have his partner in crime beside him.**  
**

**17. Happiness**

Matt was an easy guy to please -- it brought him pleasure to play with his games, to eat his favorite food, but Mello's presence was by far the most pleasure-giving thing in his life.**  
**

**18. Under the Rain**

Matt barely feels the raindrops sliding down from his hair to his neck, the cold wind that brushes past, and instead only feels Mello's lips pressed warmly against his.**  
**

**19. Flowers**

Mello hated being given flowers because it makes him feel feminine, but when Matt hands him a beautiful rose, he decides to make an exception.**  
**

**20. Stars**

Mello boasts how he's memorized all the constellations, although Matt doesn't tell him that he often forgets Aquila the Eagle: the eagle who helped Jupiter win the war against the Titans.**  
**

**21. Precious Treasure**

Mello's precious treasure was his rosary; Matt's was Mello.

**22. Eyes**

The goggles that cover his eyes are orange tinted and it makes the world looked less intimidating, so he winces when Mello carefully slips them off of his head.**  
**

**23. Abandoned**

Matt was abandoned by his parents at the tender age of three, though he has no regrets, because he never really knew them anyway, and he would never have met Mello.**  
**

**24. Rated**

When Matt buys an M rated game at the age of ten, Mello asks why, and the redhead simply replies, "Because it had an M on it."**  
**

**25. Teamwork**

One wouldn't be able to count how many adventures the famous duo had had together.**  
**

**26. Standing Still**

Mello knows he has ADHD and can't stand still for more than five minutes, so he can't help but marvel how still he can be when Matt's arms are around him.**  
**

**27. Dying**

Matt didn't have an opinion on dying, but he threatens whoever is up there, that he and Mello should die together.**  
**

**28. Illusion**

When Mello shows up at Matt's front door three years later, Matt has to poke his forehead to make sure he's real.**  
**

**29. Creation**

Matt created a food combination of bread and ice cream; Mello tells him it's disgusting, but secretly, he thinks it's actually better than chocolate.**  
**

**30. Childhood**

Matt's childhood was already screwed up, so when Mello asks him, "Want to set off a stink bomb in Near's room?", he shrugs and says yes.**  
**

**31. Sport**

Out of all sports, Matt enjoys soccer best because when Mello comes in their room after a game, he has the chance of experiencing Mello slowly licking a chocolate popsicle.**  
**

**32. Keeping a Secret**

When Mello tells Matt his real name, he also tells him to keep it a secret; Matt is appalled he even has to ask.**  
**

**33. Tower**

Even though he has limited time to rescue Mello from the burning pile of rubble of what used to be his hideout, Matt can't help but relate the situation to those fairytales, Sleeping Beauty: Matt will rescue Mello without anyone to ask him.**  
**

**34. Kick in the Head**

Matt's received one too many kicks in the head, because Mello's often having his mood swings, and he'd never gotten a 'sorry,' but he knows that Mello knows he's forgiven the other.

**35. No Way Out**

As Mello speeds off on his motorcycle to follow-up on his plan on the kidnapping, he remembers Matt's words about how the redhead would like a vacation after this was all over, and Mello laughs and knows that that would be impossible because now, they were in too deep.**  
**

**36. Horror**

Mello tells Matt that if he's ever classified as a book, it would be Horror; Matt disagrees silently and thinks he'd be an 'Adventure.'**  
**

**37. Multitasking**

Matt was quite a multitasker: he juggled hacking into a high-tech system while listening to Mello ranting about Near and constantly handing Mello pieces of chocolate to calm him down.**  
**

**38. Hero**

Matt knows that even after the kidnapping and he and Mello were dead, they wouldn't be considered heroes -- it would be Near; but a guy can dream.**  
**

**39. Annoyance**

Mello is annoyed at the fact that Matt spends more time on his games rather than with him, but he doesn't complain; after all, he was the one who was obsessed with becoming number1.**  
**

**40. Craving**

When Mello is craving chocolate, Matt jokes that he may be pregnant, and Mello thinks, _you wish._**  
**

**41. Obsession**

That night, as Mello lay in bed with a certain redhead spooning his body, he thinks he's found his new obsession.**  
**

**42. I Can't**

Mello threatens to shoot Matt's head off, and Matt simply shrugs, because he knows Mello can't--and wouldn't-- do it.**  
**

**43. Test**

Mello was completely ecstatic when he finally beat Near on their Technology test, though Matt was the only reason he beat him.**  
**

**44. Starvation**

The first few days at Whammy's, Mello wouldn't have had survived; he refused to eat and seldom spoke, but thank goodness Matt was there to bring him food.**  
**

**45. Words**

Matt treasures the one picture of Mello and makes sure the other doesn't know about it; after all, a picture was worth a thousand words.**  
**

**46. Pen and Paper**

Through the microchip hidden in Mello's vest, Matt hears how he threatens to kill someone with a pen and paper, and Matt laughs because he knows that Mello _could _do it.**  
**

**47. Safety First**

What Mello really means when he tells Matt to take the car because it'd be easier to maneuver, is, _I'll take the motorcycle, and you take the car because it's safer._

**48. Heal**

As Mello heals, he watches Matt with one valid eye and cracks a smile as Matt buzzes around, answering Mello's ever beck and call.**  
**

**49. Storm**

Matt relates Mello to a storm: intimidating, but in the eye, it's gentle and harmless.**  
**

**50. Can You Hear Me?**

There was one time when Mello was in a coma; he kept hearing Matt talking to him, saying things like, _Can you hear me?, You won't leave me, right?, Please be okay, I can't live without you, I love you,_ and Mello silently answers, _Yes, I can hear you, I'll never ever leave you, I'll be all right, I can't live without you either, _and, _I love you too._**  
**


End file.
